1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a device. More particularly, relates to a manufacturing method of a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence device is characterized by self-luminance, high brightness, high contrast, wide view angle, fast response speed, and so on. Therefore, among various displays, an organic electro-luminescence display (OELD) panel frequently draws attention in the industry. Generally, the OELD panel can be classified into a top emission OELD panel and a bottom emission OELD panel.
Silver or any other metal with high reflectivity is often applied to form an anode in the top emission OELD panel, so as to enhance electro-luminescence intensity. However, a work function of silver is overly low, and thus metal oxide (e.g., indium tin oxide, ITO) with the high work function is often required to form an anode with a stacked structure containing ITO (bottom)/silver (middle)/ITO (top), so as to match the anode with a work function of a hole injection layer in the organic electro-luminescence device. That is to say, in the process of forming the anode, the ITO layer, the silver layer, and the ITO layer need be respectively etched to pattern the anode. It should be mentioned that a sidewall of the silver layer is exposed after the anode is completely etched, and the exposed sidewall of the silver layer is apt to react with a stripper in the subsequent process. Thereby, the exposed sidewall of the silver layer is corroded. Specifically, sulfide in the stripper reacts with silver, and the resultant sulfidization not only leads to the formation of black silver sulfide (Ag2S) around the anode but also continues to damage the anode.